Unknown Entity
" Can be anywhere... listening...Its mind is brand new, so it feeds off information. And has an open ear in the strangest of places..." - Pechal on the Unknown Entity The unknown entity, also known as "Poster monster" and ‘Enigmatic creature of the Night’, the Unknown Entity is first seen at the start of the adventure in its poster, and mentioned just a few pages later . Its escape from Derrick’s poster is addressed in the first dream. The unknown entity is a great evil kept supposedly bound inside a poster of Derrick's. The title "unknown entity" is as such simply because there is no information on it other than guesses and assumptions. U.E is trapped within the construct along with Lucia, Emily, Lucas, Derrick, Alice and Garry. The U.E is aware of a multitude of things no one is yet to fully grasp because of so little information. According to Daydream, U.E is not capable of escaping the construct because of how many iterations have played out while the construct remains functional. Daydream states that the only way anything can leave the construct is through its termination. Its real form has not been seen yet, however, Daydream describes it as strange and liquid-like and mentions discovering its ‘real nature’, though she hasn't elaborated on what this nature may be yet. Derrick describes it as an ominous, mute and dark figure that causes him terror, yet he also uses words such as ‘careful’ and ‘precise’, which are strange adjectives to use when he hasn’t provided any specific reason whyhe’d choose them . Biography U.E is known to "Whisper" to monsters in order for them to do its bidding, much like the Observers ability to command the children(dreamers, reapers, past and present god tiers) and their dream counterparts. U.E has yet to be seen in its true form, but has apparently taken at least one form at some point to personally influence the events in some way. There is currently no way to find or contact U.E that anyone including Daydream know of which could be a "game mechanic" as to save it for the later or ending parts of the adventure. U.E is associated with lil Mal in some way, as they are both able to "Whisper" to things, however lil Mal is different as he can whisper to the children. Lil Mal's role may be a Homestuck parallel to Doc scratch being an escort to Lord English, in which case U.E has been waiting for certain conditions to be met before revealing itself. U.E. has described themselves as an Illusion God Tier named Daniel Everdyne, now going by Ennoukh. Personality and Traits The creature seems to have ‘spawned’ from Derrick’s poster, which he currently does not remember how he acquired. The reasons for keeping a poster that he has grown to hate and fear up on a wall facing his bed are unexplained. How did the entity end up in the poster and how it got out seem to be things Derrick has no knowledge of either. Derrick was more fascinated than scared of it initially, at least until it started to appear to him when he suffered hallucinations brought by his insomnia, at some point shortly before the start if the adventure. From the start Derrick and company are warned that it’s dangerous to openly speak of important matters as ‘the walls have ears’. It’s later explained in further detail by Veneri that this is because the poster entity is capable of being ‘present’ and thus hearing whatever is said through any monster in the vicinity . The unknown entity is also capable of shape shifting and appear as someone you know, making any additional information it may have overhead easily used to make itself look more credible, as well as learning to mimic that person’s abilities . Despite being able to shift forms to perfection, it is still held by the restrains of the Dreamlands. (i.e: it seems to need to be added to the party to travel between worlds). At this point it’s unknown if the unknown entity is capable of projecting illusions the way Alice does, or if what happened when it made Lucia think Derrick was Alice to make her kill him is because her negative feelings and unique situation were turning her into a monster (http://mspfanventures.com/?s=3039&p=1854 ) or more susceptible to Lunaticism; however, Ira’s repeated warnings that such emotions are dangerous and could have negative consequences seem to point to the latter (http://mspfanventures.com/?s=3039&p=2794 ). Currently, it’s assumed by various characters that the Unknown entity is unable to break the construct from within and its main goal is to end it to be freed (http://mspfanventures.com/?s=3039&p=2584 ), putting it below God Tier capabilities or even Daydream’s in terms of power and skills. Still, while this seems to be the most likely situation, it’s not an indisputable fact and it’s possible its goals may be different. Trivia *As per Garreth, housing the entity is one of the two reasons the construct was created . He also reveals he was placed in the construct to help kill it, and that he thinks it would be best to do so before ending the construct, as its existence ‘restrains’ the entity from affecting their real selves outside of it . *Derrick said that he thought that Lucia of being the unknown entity, however, since Bambino points that Alice’s credibility is more compromised than Lucia’s, it can be assumed that Derrick also suspects his sister. This suspicion is shared by Garreth and it’s been revealed by Bane that (in prior constructs) it has often chosen Alice’s form. *Despite this, Itamie seems to suspect Lucia . *Derrick currently seems to think that the entity may be targeting Lucia specifically. *Garreth points out there are many parallels between the protagonist of the in-construct-while-awake Tales of the Abyss and the Unknown entity , which, based in the summary provided for it , may hint to a completely different interpretation of the Unknown Entity and its relations to the dreamers. *The fact that it actively searches to be added to the party seems to hint that, presumably, the fort guardians would be able to kill it. *When all Guardians have been added to the active party, it’s been stated to "tremble in fear" , which confirms that all the guardians alive and working together are key to being able to defeat it. *In past instances of the construct, the Unknown entity has made a point out of using Emily against the group of guardians. *It’s been revealed by iP in past Q&A’s that: **The Unknown entity exist within the real dreamlands . **Neither conjurations nor reapers can be affected by the poster entity, however, all monsters, including Boss ones can, and its influence has been confirmed . **Lil Mal being spawned into the dreamlands is somehow related to the Unknown Entity. **Communicating with the Unknown entity directly won’t be possible for the Observers. ***The newest set of revelations have thrown this fact way out of the window. Category:Character